If James had a sister
by Lady Pure
Summary: Sirius & Isaballa , James's little sister, have an "lovely" night
1. Default Chapter

Lily and James were in France, and Remus when home to see his grandparents who came to visit. It was just Sirus and I...  
  
I when to go sit on the coach close to the blazing fire. I lad down and watched the golden flames dance. And feel asleep.  
  
When I woke up I saw the silo wet of Sirurs. He was sanding in front of the fire with a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.  
"Hey," I said sleepily  
"Hey," he replied as he as he lifted up my legs, sat down, and put my legs back on his lap. He was wearing a pair of black sut pants and a white button up shirt. His hair was as messed up as James`. He opened the bottle. The small was intoxicating. He bored it into the glasses and handed one to me.  
"We did it! James and Lily are finally together," Sirise said as our glasses clicked.  
"Here! Here!" I said taking a sip of the pitter/sweet drink.  
I could fill Siruses gaze on me.  
"I love you, you know that .Your like my own little sister," Sirus said as I met is ice blue eyes with my silver one.  
"Oh, great, another brother." I did not mean it to come out so harsh, but it did . I looked away, got up, and was about to walk away when Sirius stud up behind me and rapped his arms around my small waist.  
"I am sorry," he said.  
"Me too," I said. He bent his head down and kissed my neck. A chill went down my spin. At that moment I wanted to lose my virginity. My whole body earned for his touch to stay like that.  
"Siruis," I said as I turned to face him, before he could say a thing my lips were on his. He tensed up. 'I don't under stand. He will sleep with any girl with a good body, but when I kiss him, he does nothing.'I just brushed his lips with mine then turned to leave. I only tuck two steps before Siruis grabbed my wriest and spun me around to face him.  
  
His hands went to the back head and he gave her a long passionate kiss that made her lips tingle. It all happened so fast she had no time to react until he let go as if he had been burnt by fire. I stand on my tip toes and try to kiss him back , but he takes a step back.  
  
"Fine, I am going to bed" I said as I started walking to my room.  
  
Siruris let out a groan of frustration.Then he backed me in to the wall. He grinned maliciously, and his brilliant eyes darkened will lust. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Isabelle looked like a little girl being intimidated as she looked up at him with her bright beautiful silver innocent eyes. He ginned at this. He put one of his giant cooling hands under her shirt and gently crested her small stomach with his finger tips. This made her whole body tremble into him. Which only aroused him more.  
  
A purring sound escaped her lips.Siruris bent his head down to meet her lips once again. His tough darted out to taste her lips. She tasted like the roses and wine. When he did this she opened her mouth to allow him to enter. The kiss got deeper and deeper until they had to come up for air.  
  
Breathing heavily, they looked in to each others eyes. What had they started?  
  
AN: Isabelle is James's sister. Siruris is 18 and Isabelle is 15.I will write more soon!!!  
  
Siruris was about to back away, but Isabelle raped her arms around his neck 


	2. 2

Sirius bent down and put a line of kisses down her neck to her collarbone. At that moment Isabella felt as if she could melt into him. He lifted her up in his arms and laded her on the couch.  
  
It was her tern to make him shiver. When he laded on top of her, she rolled on top of him. She unbuttoned his shirt and grabbed the bottle of wine. Meeting his piercing blue eyes with her silver ones, Isabella said," I don't want to be just another conquest; I want to be the best damn conquest you ever had."  
  
With that she pored a little bit of wine on his collarbone and licked it up greedily, casing a moan to escape his prefect lips. Kissing again, Sirius took the wine bottle and once again rolled Isabella on her back. He took off her shirt; she was not wearing a bra.  
  
This time pressing his hips on her's so she could not move, Sirius made a small river of wine between her breast, then lapping it up like a dog. When he finished the wine, Sirius moved to her breasts. He gently sucked on the right on then the left. Isabella felt like she was going to explode with pleasure. She grinded her hips against his, wanting more.  
  
At that very moment the lights came on. Sirius looked up and gulped, "Hey James, Hay Mr. Potter; Your back early!"  
  
The End 


End file.
